Glass
:"There are unknown forces that don't want us to realize what we are truly capable of. They don't want us to know the things we suspect are extraordinary about ourselves are real. I believe that if everyone sees what just a few people become when they wholly embrace their gifts, others will awaken. Belief in oneself is contagious. We give each other permission to be superheroes. We will never awaken otherwise. Whoever these people are who don't want us to know the truth, today, they lose." :—Mr. Glass Glass is a 2019 American superhero psychological horror-thriller film that will be written and directed by M. Night Shyamalan, and will be a sequel to 2000's ''Unbreakable'' and 2016's Split. Plot Following the events of Split, David Dunn (The Overseer) tries to pursue Kevin Wendell Crumb (The Horde) but are both captured by a psychiatrist named Ellie Staple who works at the same mental institution that Elijah Price (Mr. Glass) has been held at since the events of Unbreakable. Cast * Bruce Willis as David Dunn/The Overseer * Samuel L. Jackson as Elijah Price/Mr. Glass * James McAvoy as Kevin Wendell Crumb/The Horde * Anya Taylor-Joy as Casey Cooke * Sarah Paulson as Dr. Ellie Staple * Spencer Treat Clark as Joseph Dunn * Charlayne Woodard as Mrs. Price Production Shyamalan expressed hope for a third installment following Split, saying, "I hope [a third Unbreakable film happens]. The answer is yes. I'm just such a wimp sometimes. I don't know what's going to happen when I go off in my room, a week after this film opens, to write the script. But I'm going to start writing. have a really robust outline, which is pretty intricate. But now the standards for my outlines are higher. I need to know I've won already. I'm almost there but I'm not quite there." He explained that the final scene from Split was David's realization that Mr. Glass from the first film was right; there are super powered people in the world. Disney, which produced Unbreakable through its Touchstone Pictures division, is expected to be a production partner and have financial participation with Universal for the sequel. After positive reviews of Split and its critical and financial success, it was confirmed by Shyamalan that his next film will be the sequel film which follows the Unbreakable-''Split'' narrative. In April 2017, Shyamalan revealed that he was nearing completion on the script for the next film. On April 26, 2017, Shyamalan revealed on his Twitter page that the script was completed, and that the sequel will be titled Glass, which is scheduled to be released on January 18, 2019. The cast will include returning actors from both films: Bruce Willis, Samuel L. Jackson, Spencer Treat Clark, and Charlayne Woodard from Unbreakable and James McAvoy and Anya Taylor-Joy from Split will all reprise their respective roles in Glass. Sarah Paulson will be joining the cast as Dr. Ellie Staple . The film will focus on David Dunn (Bruce Willis) chasing down Kevin Crumb ( James McAvoy) in his Beast persona, when Mr. Glass (Samuel. L.Jackson) is revealed to have masterminded events to both men. Appearances Locations Philadelphia Events The Horde captures four cheerleaders. While this is happening, David Dunn goes in search of the missing girls. He runs into Hedwig and finds the location of the girls. After finding the hiding location, David ends up doing battle with the Horde which leads to their capture by Ellie Staple. Ellie interviews and tries to convince David, Elijah, and Kevin that they do not have superpowers. David is contained within a water pressured room. Elijah is subdued by drugs. Kevin is held back by lights which change his personalities. Elijah figures out how to get together with the horde and escape the facility with his help. He threatens to blow up a building and kill many people unless David escapes his confinement and stops him. David ends up chasing down the villains while they escape the facility. While right outside of the mental hospital, both David and The Horde do battle. Joseph shows up and informs the Horde that Mr. Glass killed The Hordes father. The Horde breaks Mr. Glasses bones and fights against The Overseer. He throws David into a vat of water, severely weakening him, but David is able to break out. The horde looks to the building that Mr. Glass wanted to blow up, but is confronted by Casey Cook, who changes the Horde back into Kevin, who is then shot by a sniper. Another one of Staple's henchmen drags David over to a puddle and uses it to kill him. Ellie Staple reveals that she is part of a secret society who tracks down and stops superhumans. Her experiments are meant to humanely put an end to the usage of their powers, but her experiment ultimately fails. She makes the argument that she should move to a different city and pursue others who have superpowers to continue her experiments. Meanwhile, Ellie begins to realize that Mr. Glass had streamed the events that occurred at the facility and uploaded those events with the help of Casey, Joseph, and Elijah's mother, so the world can see that Superhumans do exist. Items Sentient Species David Dunn - Super/Extreme Strength , Super Stamina , Invulnerability , Telepathic-like Power to see Acts of Crime after touching individuals. Kevin Wendell Crumb/The Horde/The Beast - Wall Crawling , Super/Extreme Strength, Super Speed, Super Durability Mr. Glass - Superhumanly Intelligent Trailers Glass - Trailer Friday (Beast) (HD) Glass - Trailer Friday (David Dunn) (HD) Glass - Trailer Tomorrow (Mr. Glass) (HD) Glass - Official Trailer HD Glass - Official Trailer 2 HD Posters Glass-poster-2.jpeg Download-1547896907.jpg References # Samuel L. Jackson, other celebs spotted dining out in Philly # M Night Shyamalan Adds Spencer Treat Clark And Charlayne Woodard To Glass # Split and Unbreakable sequel Glass IS a "superhero movie", confirms producer Jason Blum # Jason Blum Confirms ‘Glass’ as a “Very Different” Superhero Movie # Sarah Paulson Joins M. Night Shyamalan Thriller 'Glass' # Sarah Paulson Joins M. Night Shyamalan’s ‘Glass’ # M. Night Shyamalan’s ‘Glass’ Synopsis Reveals Elijah Price Holds the Secrets # [http://news.avclub.com/synopsis-for-m-night-shyamalan-s-glass-teases-the-evol-1798346251 Synopsis for M. Night Shyamalan’s Glass teases the evolution of the Shyamaverse] # M. Night ShyamalanUnveils His Next Film, Glass # Synopsis for M. Night Shyamalan’s Glass Teases Willis vs. McAvoy # Here’s the Official Plot Synopsis for M. Night Shyamalan’s ‘Glass’ # M. Night Shyamalan's 'Glass' Synopsis Revealed External Links * * Category:Released Content Category:Released Movies Category:Glass (film)